Sportsman's Island
Sportsman's Island is a location in Disney's 1980 live-action TV movie Sultan and the Rock Star. It is an island owned by George McKinzie, where animals are brought to the island for him to hunt for sport, including a tiger named Sultan. History George McKinzie is a wealthy hunter who hunted animals all over the world. However, as he grew old, he became lame and was now limited to whatever animals come to his island. A tame tiger star named Sultan is shipped to the island, where he is relentlessly tormented and turned aggressive by McKinzie's assistant, Alec Frost. After his work was seemingly done, Frost set Sultan free before McKinzie's arrival. 2 days later, McKinzie heads over to the island, while a runaway rock star named Paul Winters climbs on board. Upon arriving there, McKinzie is given a ride to his home by Frost, while Paul meets Sultan and becomes his protector. The pair sneak over at McKinzie's storage room to get some food and escape, while McKinzie and Frost head out for practice targets. While the pair are sleeping in a cave, they are awoken by gunshots outside the cave as the hunters shoot at the cave to get Sultan out, but Paul holds him back and they leave. The pair head back to the storage room and Sultan alerts the dogs as they escape, but not before Ironwood spots them. Ironwood informs Paul about McKinzie's motives and considers on forgetting Sultan, but Paul refuses. While the hunters are having lunch, Frost reminds him that Sultan is still on the island. At dinner, McKinzie orders Frost to bring out the dogs for the hunt. The next morning, Ironwood warns Paul about the dogs, but also informs him about a neighboring island where Sultan would be safe, which is known as Walkon Island. The hunters set the dogs loose and a chase is ensued throughout the island. The pair are chased down a shore and back up a hill until the hunters eventually give up. However, the pair are still being pursued by the dogs and they escape through McKinzie's cabin, where the dogs wreak havoc inside. The hunters arrive and see the chaos. McKinzie accuses Frost for lying to him about the tiger and decides to go back to the mainland. As they prepare their pickup truck, Frost hears Sultan's roars and he leaps onto their car, but they shake him off and he flees. Frost informs McKinzie about the incident and they head over to the cave. McKinzie climbs up a hill leading to the cave, despite Frost's warnings. As he reaches the top, he accidentally drops his rifle and Sultan attacks him, causing him to tumble down the hill. Frost and Ironwood carry him back to the boat as Sultan roars in triumph. McKinzie considers selling the island and fires Frost, much to his dismay. However, Frost is still determined to hunt down Sultan and brings his dogs with him. While they're playing on the shore, Paul hears them and notices a fisherman's boat, so they swim their way to the boat. Frost comes by and asks the fisherman about Sultan, but he dissuades him, forcing him to leave. The fisherman takes Paul and Sultan to Walkon Island and Sultan is released there, while Paul heads back to the mainland. Trivia *In the book by Walt Morey, the cat that was being hunted down on the island was a cougar named Sandy. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Crimes Category:Execution